Stay
by littlebuster
Summary: During a party Bebe sneaks upstairs with Kenny to do something that has been held off for far too long. M for sex


She had been forbidden to keep this up. She didn't care though. Her mind was intent on having him. Her boyfriend was suspicious, already, and was bound to find out any day now, so it was beginning to get risky.

After shutting the door and turning off the light, Bebe's lips curled into a sinful smile, absorbing the wet emotion from his presence. The room was mostly dark, the only source of light being the dimly shining street light in the sprinkle of rain out in the night.

His hands reached up to slowly remove his hood, revealing an unhallow, yet charmingly sublime smirk. His chilling expression had goosebumps thunder across her skin. His smugness seemed to top it all off. He was so ravishing and luxurious Bebe couldn't shift. She was a frozen jewel, hailing in favor of his presence.

"Hi, Kenny," She mumbled, butterflies skyrocketing through her stomach. She examined his creamy expression, deciding if he was just as uneasy as she was. He didn't seem to be. Genuinely he was self-satisfied and calm.

"Hey, babe," His voice was silky and oversexed. It was a purring response that sent chills surging up and down her spine. Just to be referred to as 'babe' by him again was an unlimited honor to her. After being forced to break things off with him a few months ago, she could do nothing but long for his candied kiss and velvety touch.

She heedlessly stumbled forward, locking up the feelings of right from wrong, and meandered towards the lovesick boy.

Her desire enhanced when her hand made contact with his face, fingers skimming the creamy rose skin of his cheek. He was so soft under her delicate touch. Bebe licked her lips, breathing in his charming scent. She could feel her self throbbing with lust, she craved him.

Bebe couldn't withstand him any longer, and bowed her face forward, closing the small distance between them. Her lips locked onto his, skyrocketing chills and butterflies throughout her entire supple frame. Her other hand came up to meet the other cheek so she could cup his face. His delicious kiss. His alluring body language, his soft hair that could Bebe run her fingers through. He was so perfectly flawless, it was practically impossible.

Bebe could not only hear, but she could feel his unintentionally seductive groan against her kiss. His hands rose to greet the small of her back, exposed from the petite belly shirt that she had worn over to the party. His fingers tenderly stroked her rich bare skin, causing it to pucker into little goosebumps under his touch.

For a few moments Kenny's warmth left her, so that he could slip out of his jacket and unzip his pants. Now, he stood in nothing but a white T-shirt and a pair of boxers. Bebe admired him, proud of herself for picking the gold out of the silver. Out of the many boys that worshipped the ground she walked on, in the end, Kenny was her favorite. He was absolutely almighty, pitch perfect. He was God in her world, and she had craved him for so long.

Now her beloved pet was now starting to tug off her shirt. His cold fingers brushed her stomach as her top was discarded. Bebe could feel herself stiffen as his deathly cold touch embraced her, but she soon established herself gathering him closer. Now only being in her bra, she felt almost vulnerable against him. So exposed and accessible. She could hear her on breath against his shirt collar as he slowly slid her jeans down her hips.

"I missed you so much," Bebe mumbled against his chest. She could feel Kenny's grip tighten around her and all of the sudden, she felt a cold gale of the chilled air hit her now bare legs.

Kenny isolated from her for a few heart beats with a meager smile, but sly eyes. "Babe, you don't know the half of it."

Yet the distance between them was short and full of knotted breath, it had almost an insidious feel to it. Bebe could practically feel the devils approval, edging her on to the sweet teenage sex. The ability to decide what was wrong and what was right was jerking at the back of Bebe's conscience. The fact that what they were doing was so wrong only made Bebe want it more.

She pushed the thoughts away, causing some kind of spark to awaken in her. She launched herself into his arms, pulling off her bra and throwing it stray, into the mess. Her lips collided with his sly smirk, not realizing how much she had pushed him back and discovered that they both had hit the bed. Bebe still could faintly hear the sound of the music downstairs at the party. Just knowing the fact that there was some kind of insane party going on downstairs during all this, only edged her further. Without warning she yanked down her panties and clambered onto him. Kenny let his head fall back into the pillows as he weakly groaned at her pulling his member through his boxers hole. The skin was so smooth in her hand. She climbed ontop of him, slow with edge.

As it entered Bebe she let out a gasp, at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Kenny!" She sighed, gripping his shoulders. He didn't say anything, but let out a soft groan in pleasure. His blonde bangs, flopped against his forehead as he thrust in again.

She gathered his shirt sleeves in her fists and cried out softly, allowing herself to soak in all the bliss. He felt so good inside of her. Bebe realized this would probably be the last time she could be with him, so she let her head fall against his chest, his small heaving chest, and felt tears begin to smudge the corners of her vision.

_I'm so sorry. _She almost mumbled against him. Bebe never wanted to let go of him. He was more than just a smug kid. He was the love of her life, and she hadn't realized it until she had shut the door behind her. She didn't know if he loved her back, but she didn't care. She loved him and that's all that mattered. Kenny pulled out for a heartbeat of white silence before pushing back in.

His pace began to pick up and soon he was going through trembled breath. She was going to miss him so much. He was different than her boyfriend. He was Kenny. The one boy who was always there to cheer her up when her troubles got the best of her. He was the one who didn't cheat or breakup with her. How could he? They weren't even dating.

"I love you," she whimpered into his shirt.

He paused for a moment, before pulling out gently. "I know," his voice was cool and soft in the dark.

_How could he possibly know that? _

"I seen the way you look at me, Bebe," He said her name for once. "You don't look at Clyde like that."

Bebe bit her lip before looking up at him, her green eyes matching his blue.

Kenny leaned down so that their foreheads touched and his mouth could just barley graze hers. "I love you too."


End file.
